


Дровосек

by luna_cheshire



Series: Антагонист, помощник, герой [2]
Category: Bubble Comics, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Волков жив, Волков скрывается от правосудия в глухом поселке, Юмор, местечковый флафф, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Послушно очнувшись, пока над ним работала бригада итальянских врачей, Олег твердо решил, что Всевышний (в которого он научно не верил и верить не собирался) дал ему второй шанс, который необходимо использовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дровосек

Послушно очнувшись, пока над ним работала бригада итальянских врачей, Олег, не испытывая обычных в таких случаях сомнений и недоумений, твердо решил, что Всевышний (в которого он научно не верил и верить не собирался) дал ему второй шанс, который необходимо использовать. Поэтому он строго посмотрел в теряющийся в темноте подвала потолок и сказал:

– Спасибо, боженька.

Решив, что больше он никому и ничего не должен, Олег с облегчением потерял сознание.

 

Второй раз Олег очнулся уже в больнице. Ощущения, к которым он обратился за советом, преданно сделали вывод, что Разумовский стрелял как девочка: все пять пуль умудрились пройти навылет, не задев ни одного органа. Уже плотно перевязанный и со стабильно бьющимся пульсом, Олег задумался, что же ему делать, если уж умереть не получилось.

В палате он был один, на улице чернела ночь, за дверью громко дышал приставленный к нему полицейский. Сделав эти первоочередные выводы, Олег разыскал в шкафу свои вещи – почему-то не конфискованные, а мирно лежащие во вполне себе нетронутом виде. Настолько нетронутом, что во внутреннем кармане как всегда валялись даже паспорт с кредиткой (а по внешним оставались рассованными телефон, два фальшивых паспорта, права на управление маломерными судами, снотворное для Разумовского и горсть конфет для него же). Олег покосился на потолок с подозрением, но дальнейших бесед с религиозными представителями решил не вести.

Он быстро оделся, вырубил полицейского и сбежал из больницы на очень кстати подошедшем автобусе.

 

Деньги удалось снять в ближайшем банкомате без помех, и Олег накупил билетов на поезда, опасаясь лететь самолетом и лишний раз светить именем. Подъезжая к границе с Беларусью на вторые бессонные сутки, Волков об этом своем решении уже успел немного пожалеть, но перестраховка не выглядела лишней.

Доехав до Москвы, он отчаянно купил билет в плацкарт по Транссибу, накупил месячный запас доширака, пару бутылок дорогого виски и улегся на верхнюю полку, наконец, выдохнув и позволив себе провалиться в сон.

 

Проспав двое суток подряд, Олег проснулся, чувствуя в теле более привычные ему бодрость и желание жить. Он привел себя в порядок парой животворящих глотков алкоголя и купленными у проводницы бумажными вафлями и принялся сочинять план своих дальнейших действий.

Билет, купленный до станции Сковородино, давал ему отсрочку в несколько дней, но все же профессиональность Олега требовала четко продумать, чем же он собирался заниматься, когда наконец доберется до поселка Ерофей Павлович, которым бредил все время, пока находился в реанимации. Олег хищно оглядел свое купе, доел вафлю, стряхнул с себя крошки и полез вниз – знакомиться с соседями.

 

Ему невиданно повезло (и Олег в очередной раз покосился в сторону потолка, точнее, дна верхней полки) (от этого уже начинала потихоньку ныть шея): трое его соседей были мужчинами примерно его возраста, и двое из них ехали в Амурскую область. Щедро высыпав на стол доширак в качестве приманки, Олег принялся непринужденно расспрашивать их о жизни.

Михаил Петрович оказался школьным учителем, он ехал в Сковородино заменять ушедшую в декрет Раису Моисеевну, которая совмещала в местной школе должности физрука и трудовика. Олег несколько раз переспрашивал, правильно ли понял рассказ, но Михаил Петрович заверил, что с усвоением информации у него все в порядке.

Отец Савелий был священником (о его профессии Олег успел догадаться сразу после того, как сосед представился, поглаживая бороду и явно рисуясь). Его целью был поселок Тупик – начальство отправило его туда для освящения недавно построенной церкви, но отца Савелия поездка смущала: ему отказались оплатить обратные билеты и вместо этого долго расписывали, какое хорошее Тупик место для жизни. Олег сочувственно ему покивал, прикидывая про себя, готов ли ради выживания носить рясу и размахивать кадилом. Он уже собирался адресовать свой вопрос верхней полке, но в последний момент передумал: мнение высших сил по этому вопросу могло быть несколько предвзятым.

Последний, третий сосед был молодым светловолосым задротом в очках. Он почти не разговаривал, отлеживаясь наверху с воткнутыми в уши наушниками, но зоркий глаз Олега успел заметить точащие из-под его непримечательной толстовки бинты. Внешность парня, пусть виденная только мельком, очень Волкову кого-то напоминала, но он никак не мог вспомнить, кого. Неважно, все равно он ехал только до Екатеринбурга.

 

Олег выбирал между двумя кандидатурами до последнего, но, наконец, решился. Отец Савелий благословил его с Михаилом Петровичем перед тем, как выйти, а еще через несколько часов Волков прощался с учителем и садился в автобус до Ерофей Павлович, счастливо поглаживая выкраденные документы и характеристики.

 

Директор школы, в которую Волков явился прямо с автобуса, оказался пожилым и улыбчивым мужчиной, очень обрадовавшимся встрече.

– Проходите, проходите! – радостно сказал он, заталкивая Олега в небольшой кабинет. – Какая радость, что вы к нам все-таки приехали! А мне-то писали, что все, кадров нет, и до следующего года уже не появится…

– Раиса Моисеевна ушла в декрет, – зачем-то брякнул Волков. – А потом передумала и вернулась. Так что меня отправили к вам.

– Это дело хорошее, – обрадовался непонятно чему так и не представившийся директор. – Кстати, я Тимофей Григорьевич, – спохватился он, а Олег почувствовал, как он имен-отчеств у него начала заболевать голова – совсем как в школе.

– Миша, – припечатал он, поднатужившись и вспомнив подставное имя. – Вот мои документы.

Тимофей Григорьевич подскочил в кресле (Олег задумался, на каких препаратах он сидел, слишком уж много в нем было энергии для подступающего к могиле деда в поселке, где не было ни одной больницы) и проворно выхватил папку из рук Волкова, но, не открывая ее, спросил, жеманно подкручивая усы:

– А что вы преподаете-с?

– Культурологию, – мрачно ответил Олег. Директор восхищенно приподнял брови и, так и не поинтересовавшись документами, бросил их в ящик стола.

– Но это же за-ме-ча-тель-но! – От того, как Тимофей Григорьевич препарировал несчастное слово на слоги, у Олега дернулся глаз. – Пойдемте, я покажу вам ваше творческое поле, непаханое, конечно, если вы понимаете, о чем я… 

 

От преподавателя культурологии в крошечном поселке особых знаний не требовалось, и Олегу вполне хватало того, что он успел нахватать на первом курсе вуза и во время разговоров с Разумовским. Как бы между делом Тимофей Григорьевич добавил ему ставку учителя ИЗО, объяснив, что предметы смежные, одним больше, одним меньше… Рисовал Волков плохо, поэтому учил школьников абстрактному искусству. Дети его любили, а если и не любили, то боялись и притворялись, что боготворят.

Среди учителей появление Олега вызвало куда больший переполох, чем он мог ожидать. Преподавательский состав, за исключением самого Волкова и директора, которому уже недолго осталось, составляли одни женщины, причем «одни» было заглавной характеристикой их жизни. Незамужние бабы самого разного возраста, казалось, круглосуточно гоняли чаи в учительской (периодически то одна, то другая отлучалась на урок, но в общей массе их исчезновение было незаметно), и Олег впервые в своей жизни чувствовал себя беспомощной добычей их взглядов и сплетен.

– Михаил Петрооович… – начала Любовь Ивановна, которой на той неделе исполнилось шестьдесят, но от использования ярко-красной помады ее это не отвернуло.

– Миша, – мрачно перебил ее Олег на полуслове, затравленно озираясь в поисках классного журнала (он старался заходить в проклятый кабинет только по необходимости).

– Миииша, – протянула неумолимая Ивановна, – а откуда вы к нам, такой красивый, приееехали?

Еще в автобусе, собирая ноющими ранами полное отсутствие дороги, Олег, которого безжалостно болтало на задних сиденьях, обдумывал свою легенду. Представляться жителем Петербурга или, тем более, Москвы он опасался: большой город привлек бы слишком много внимания. Поэтому на вопрос Любовь Ивановны он ответил с наибольшим местечковым акцентом, на который был способен:

– Так из Сковородино, мать.

То, как у всего окружившего Олега коллектива зажглись глаза, показалось ему плохим знаком. Может, не стоило пускать в ход лингвистические уловки…

– Столичный! – растеклось стоном по учительской. – Из центра!

Олег оцепенел от ужаса.

– Почему столичный? Я же не из Москвы…

– Да из какой Москвы, – засмеялась грудным голосом подруга Ивановны, Нелли (в свои пятьдесят восемь кокетливо запрещавшая мужчинам упоминать ее отчество). – К нам что, из Москвы кто-то может приехать? Это же вообще другой мир. Нет, Мишель, мы тут у себя живем поселковыми мерками. Вот Сковородино – административный центр района, наша маленькая столица…

Мозг Волкова отключился еще на исковерканном имени, и остальной поток информации прошел мимо него. Он заставил себя кивнуть, схватил первый попавшийся журнал и выскочил из учительской.

 

На свою первую зарплату Олег купил ватник, на аванс – топор. Теперь он выглядел совсем как местный житель и больше не привлекал удивленные взгляды своими вычурными для глубинки, еще в Москве купленными костюмами.

Впрочем, школьной зарплаты даже с двух полных ставок хватало разве что на пару бутылок хорошего алкоголя (и эта принятая Волковым мерка безнадежно уходила в небытие, столкнувшись с реальностью Ерофей Павловичевских магазинов), поэтому Олег подрабатывал на стороне, помогая соседям. Столетней балерине Платониде Максимовне он чинил прохудившуюся крышу за порцию жареной картошки и еще более жареные воспоминания ее революционной юности. Лесничему Ивану помогал с охотой, с одного выстрела прокладывая местным животным путь в Красную книгу. Тимофею Григорьевичу чинил постоянно ломающуюся от активного просмотра телевизора антенну.

Однажды, когда он рубил дрова для своей печки на заднем дворе арендованного участка, телефон, молчавший уже несколько месяцев, но исправно заряжаемый через опасно искрящую розетку, разошелся неприлично громкой для вечерней тиши поселка трелью. Олег недоуменно закинул топор на плечо и пошел отвечать.

На том конце ахнули и громко задышали.

– Алло? – вежливо спросил Волков.

– Здравствуйте, – пролепетал голос, откуда-то ему странно знакомый. – Это Ад?

Олег оглядел свой кривой дом и несуразный участок и пожал плечами.

– Не Ад, но могло быть и получше.

Его собеседник нервно икнул и спросил, стараясь звучать смело, но получалось только наигранно претенциозно:

– А это… Это я с Сатаной разговариваю?

Олег опустил руку с телефоном и красочно выругался. Он наконец-то узнал голос звонившего, и понял, что эта немыслимая задержка произошла только потому, что Разумовский был последним человеком, которого Волков ожидал услышать.

– Понимаете, мой итальянский психотерапевт, – тем временем вещала трубка все быстрее и быстрее, – он пробует эту новаторскую методику встречи со своими страхами. Когда он выяснил, что больше всего я боюсь, что мой лучший друг Олег Волков, которого я случайно убил, воскреснет, чтобы отомстить, он предложил сделать звонок, чтобы убедиться, что мой лучший друг… Олег Волков… Олег?

– Это я.

– Чем занят? – неуверенно спросил Сергей, похоже, немного приходя в себя от удивления.

– Колю дрова, – безыскусно ответил Олег. Разумовский вздохнул один раз, потом второй, и наконец заговорщицки прошептал:

– Раз уж все так удачно повернулось… Олежек… у тебя не нашлось бы немножко времени, чтобы вытащить меня из тюрьмы?

Олег молча повесил трубку, швырнул телефон на стол и вернулся к прерванному терапевтическому физическому труду.

Он рубил лес, пока не стемнело, и пока не закончились деревья на участке.

 

А потом он, конечно, перезвонил.  



	2. Спасение утопающих

В итальянской тюрьме стояла невиданная, пронзительная тишина. В обычный вечер Сергей бы ей наслаждался, спокойно предаваясь планам на будущее, но сегодня, сидя на полу в карцере в ожидании Олега, который придет и спасет его, он купался в паранойе.

– А вдруг он передумал ехать за мной, – сказал он сам себе, а Птица, мгновенно материализовавшийся рядом, презрительно прищурился, готовя едкий комментарий. – А вдруг, – перебил сам себя Сергей и в порыве отчаяния взлохматил волосы. – Вдруг его схватили.

– Что с ним сделается, твоим драгоценным Олегом, – пробормотал Птица, неожиданно не вступая в прямой конфликт. Сергей поднял на него удивленный взгляд, и тут в дверь вонзился топор.

Разумовский даже испугаться не успел: все было настолько безумно, что напоминало кино. Топор работяще прорубал дыру, не заботясь о своем имидже. Наконец, дверь распахнулась; Сергей машинально пригладил растрепанные волосы.

Волков, войдя в карцер, замер и уставился на него.

– Ты плохо выглядишь, – сообщил он без обиняков и кивнул головой в сторону двери. – Пошли, там все чисто.

Топор он из руки не выпускал. Сергей страдал, оглядывая Олега и не зная, какой вопрос задать первым.

– Почему ты в ватнике? – вяло выбрал он. Олег скривился.

– Холодно было. – Предвосхищая допрос, он подошел к Разумовскому, схватил его за плечо и поволок за собой. Коридоры тюрьмы были пусты, и даже обычных редких криков на выразительном итальянском не было слышно из одиночных камер. Сергей послушно шел за Волковым к выходу, но напряженно косился на топор в его руке.

– А ты… – Начал он и замолчал, не зная, как помягче сформулировать. Олег выглядел так, что попытка завести с ним разговор казалась непоправимо опасной. Сергей отстраненно отметил, как пальцы, сжимавшие деревянную рукоятку, побелели.

– Чего?

– Куда все делись? – решился Разумовский. Он приосанился, хотя Олег и не собирался на него оглядываться, целеустремленно шагая по, видно, знакомым ему коридорам. – Ты их всех… топором?

– Топором, – туманно ответил Волков, – но не всех.

Они дошли до последней двери какого-то черного хода; Разумовский заметил на ней такую же неровно прорубленную дыру.

– Ты что же теперь, лесник? – удивился он вслух, тут же пожалев о сказанном – но Волков почему-то заметно повеселел.

– Что-то вроде того, – как-то почти радостно сообщил он. Они вышли на улицу, и Олег направился к стоящей поперек парковки машине. Сергей пошел за ним, нервно оглядываясь. Уже когда они вырулили на трассу, молчать стало невмоготу.

– Олежек, – жалобно сказал Разумовский. – Я не понимаю.

Олег, руля левой рукой, а правой поглаживая возлежащий на его коленях топор, бросил на него вопросительный взгляд.

– Олежек, в тюрьме было много людей. Надзиратели там, преступники, ну не мог ты успеть перерезать их всех, а сам…

– А сам что, – уточнил Волков вполне миролюбиво и как будто бы сдерживая усмешку.

– А сам даже не побрился, – закончил Сергей и закусил губу. Его снедало отсутствие в происходящем логики, и хохот Олега никак это ощущение не изменил. Разумовский машинально прикинул шансы выбраться из машины живым. Наверное, отсутствие этих шансов несколько уравнивало его кармический долг перед Волковым. А тот между тем глубокомысленно почесал бороду.

– Я понял, – перебил паузу Разумовский. – Это ты для конспирации.

– Точно, – весело кивнул Олег. – Чтобы ты меня, не дай бог, не узнал. Но, кажется, этот план провалился.

Сергей хмыкнул, чтобы скрыть непредумышленный смешок, а потом посмотрел на Волкова со всей серьезностью, которую позволяла понаросшая на лице Олега густая борода.

– Я рад, что я тебя не убил, – искренне сообщил он, и Олег похлопал его по руке.

– Это, пожалуй, взаимно, – сказал он и вернул руку на рукоятку топора.

Так отчего-то было гораздо спокойней.

Объяснять Разумовскому, что для опустошения тюрьмы оказалось достаточно обыкновенной пожарной тревоги, а в поезде из Хабаровска не работала розетка для бритвы, он собирался в последнюю очередь.


End file.
